


After Hours

by gashanan



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, I'm Sorry, i'm ruining your fav musical yeay, set after dead girl walking hehe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashanan/pseuds/gashanan
Summary: Veronica dan JD, dan apa yang menghantui pikiran Veronica setelah waktu tiga puluh jamnya habis.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer** : heathers the musical punya laurens o'keefe & kevin murphy, bukan punya saya. karya ini dibuat semata-mata untuk senang-senang saja ~~karena saya gabut~~

“Aku akan bersamamu,” kata Jason Dean malam itu.              

Namun, mengingat apa yang akan terjadi di depan hari nanti ketika hitungan waktunya habis, Veronica memutuskan menarik selimutnya ke atas—membenamkan dirinya lebih dalam lagi. Dia harap dirinya tuli. Seolah-olah memberinya harapan manis akan membubuhkan kebahagiaan barang sedikit saja, JD mengucapkan hal yang diharapkan Veronica tidak pernah terucap.

 _Well_ , mau hidupnya bagaimana lagi. Hidup ini sulit, Bung.

Apa yang diinginkannya dengan kenyataan tak pernah bersatu dan menciptakan konspirasi menghadangnya menggapai indahnya hidup—demi Tuhan, Veronica bersumpah dirinya baru mengucapkan salam pada umur tujuh belas tahun, dan yang didapatnya saat menginjakkan kaki di SMA Westerberg adalah busuknya hidup yang menyedihkan.

 _Aku akan bersamamu_. Memangnya _dia_ bisa apa?

Veronica ingin tidur. Veronica tidak mau dengar.

 _Aku akan bersamamu_. Dan, barangkali, Veronica akan mengingatkan pada JD bahwa apa yang dititahkan seorang bak tirani seperti Heather Chandler adalah mutlak dan menganggu gugatnya adalah konyol—lihat Veronica, lihat dirinya _sekarang_ dan lihat apa yang waktu tiga puluh jamnya lakukan setelah ini. Dia punya waktu yang menggelitiknya untuk mengingatkan Heather menunggu di penghujung sana, dengan dua Heather lainnya dan apa yang mereka dapat lakukan dengan kumpulan kata untuk seorang seperti Veronica.

 _Aku akan bersamamu_. Veronica mendengus. _Jangan bilang hal semacam itu_ , hei, hidup ini bukan drama sabun. Namun, sekali ini, Veronica ingin mendengarnya—rangkaian kalimat manis di telinganya dan mengingatkannya pada masa remaja yang seharusnya dia miliki, walaupun di lain hari nanti Veronica tahu semua itu tidak lebih dari kata-kata gula yang sejenak menghiburnya dengan kebahagiaan.

JD tidak sampai di situ saja; tangannya merengkuh Veronica dalam dekapan dan menelusuri rambut Veronica yang di mana-mana menutupi wajahnya dan memperhatikan rasa sendu yang meninggalkan setitik nada di sana.

“Aku akan bersamamu,” dia bilang lagi, Veronica membiarkan dahinya jatuh pada pundak JD dan menghela napas. “Maksudku—kau dan aku, _kita_ , bisa membuat Westerberg menjadi tempat yang lebih baik.”

Dan, malam itu, setelah lelahnya Veronica menjalani satu malam penuh dengan peluh keringat, JD masih terjebak dalam euforianya setelah mereka berdua bersanggama sebelum jam Veronica diluluhlantakkan oleh Heather dan dirinya hanya memiliki nama untuk dikenang.

“Kau butuh tidur, JD,” ujar Veronica dan mengeratkan rengkuhannya. “Aku butuh tidur.”

Veronica butuh tidur. Dengan Jason Dean berada di sampingnya, paling tidak itu lebih baik, sebab dia dapat melupakan Heather yang menunggu di ekornya.

“Aku serius.”

“Aku juga serius, JD.”

Veronica memejamkan matanya kali ini. JD mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas kepala Veronica dan meninggalkan kecupan singkat pada puncak kepalanya.

“Hidup ini bisa lebih indah.” JD berucap pelan—setengah bergumam, namun Veronica dapat mendengarnya di tengah-tengah suara napas JD yang berpacu di telinganya. Veronica ingin tidur. Dia ingin segera tidur. Matanya terpejam, akan tetapi jantungnya berdengup kencang dan kepalanya berputar seakan mengolok-olok dirinya.

“Selamat tidur, Veronica.”

**Author's Note:**

> eh, oops, maaf saya nyampah di fandom lain ;(
> 
> terimakasih sudah baca!


End file.
